1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer system security and in particular to a method and system for validating access to a computer system by a selected user. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for validating access to a computer system by a selected user in an unobtrusive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer system security schemes are well known in the prior art. The most common security system employed typically utilizes a so-called "password" system which associates a specific alphanumeric character string with a particular user. Upon an attempted access of a computer system or a selected application by that user, a "password screen" is typically displayed and the user must thereafter enter the correct alphanumeric character string in order to validate his or her access.
Password systems are widely utilized in low security systems; however, they are not often utilized in more demanding situations. The display of a password screen is an indication to an unauthorized user that the entry of a password is required for entry to the system. So-called computer "hackers" have employed many different schemes to determine the proper alphanumeric character string necessary to obtain access to a password protected computer system. Obtaining physical copies of a password from the vicinity of the computer terminal or utilizing computer applications which rapidly try all possible combinations of alphanumeric character strings are but two techniques utilized by such people.
More sophisticated computer security systems utilize unique physical characteristics such as fingerprints, retina patterns or voice pattern recognizers to ensure that computer system access is restricted to selected users. Still more stringent systems utilize physical security and limit physical access to computer terminals by utilizing guards or other security systems. Such systems provide a great deal more security; however, the cost associated with the required hardware devices is quite considerable.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for a computer access validation system which permits user access to be selectively controlled in an unobtrusive manner while providing a level of security similar to that provided by password systems.